


Thanksgiving Dinner

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, it's been forever since i've posted in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Dinner at the Hux's, what could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been eons since i've last posted in this series but I've come back just in time for the holidays! I hope you all enjoy this piece!!

“Armitage, your mother and I have been talking…” 

Hux didn’t like when his father started off dinner with that phrase. It was never a good sign that his parents were “talking”, which meant his mother was the one trying to talk but his father wouldn’t have it. This was how he ended up transferring schools in the middle of last school year when the family moved to Wisconsin. He didn’t look up at first but then his mother cleared her throat at which he sat up straight and looked at his father. 

“Your mother and I have been talking,” Brendol repeated himself, “and we think that this year, instead of going back up to Connecticut to visit your Grandmother, we’re going to stay here.” 

So far, so good. His grandmother, Brendol’s mother, was not the most affectionate woman and had a rather cold demeanor. But then again, she was like that with all the relatives. Still, it was rather odd that they wouldn’t be making the trek up East, as the woman was nearly 90. 

“We think it would be nice to have Thanksgiving here at our house,” said Rosamund excitedly. “And we’d love to have the Solos over for Thanksgiving dinner!” 

Hux coughed, the piece of potato going down the wrong pipe. He took a gulp of his water and swallowed it down. He looked at his mother with bulging eyes. His father didn’t look too enthused by the invitation. 

“I’m sure they have other plans,” Brendol mumbled quietly. 

“Well, I think it would be nice,” said Rosamund crossly. “They’ve been so kind to us and I think it’s more than gracious enough for us to return the favor over to them.” 

“I’m sure the former governor would rather spend Thanksgiving elsewhere…” 

“No, wait,” Hux interrupted. He looked at his parents hesitantly, clearing his throat. “I can ask him. I mean, I’m sure it’d just be his family since they don’t have a whole lot of other family, other than his uncle. I’ll invite them after dinner.” 

Rosamund smiled widely. “Wonderful! I’m sure it’ll be just splendid. I think I might even make pumpkin cheesecake this year!” 

“Yeah, can’t wait,” said Brendol quietly, eating his dinner. 

Hux’s thoughts couldn’t be more similar. 

“Leia, why did you bring the stuffing over?” Han asked. “I’m sure they have a chef cooking everything there.” 

“They don’t have a chef, dad,” Kylo rolled his eyes. “Their mom went to culinary school in Paris.” 

“There you go! Leia, I’m sure she has everything under control. Betcha it’s a five course fancy meal going on over there…” 

“It’s common curtesy to bring a dish over when invited over to a guest’s house.” Leia looked back at her son, brushing his hair back from his face with a furrowed brow. “Ben, you need a haircut. Han, don’t you think he needs a haircut?” 

“Ben always needs a haircut.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. Thanksgiving was off to a roaring start and they hadn’t even made it to the Hux’s. The idea of having Thanksgiving with his boyfriend’s family seemed like a nightmare. There was no way Hux would be fine with this. It was one thing for their dads to go to a Packers game together but actually eat dinner together? In the same dining room? 

It was a brief ride to Hux’s house but Kylo was still a nervous wreck. Kylo thought Hux’s mother was fine but what would his mom think of her? What if his dad said something ridiculous? What kind of cranberry sauce would they serve? These were the important questions that plagued Kylo as he felt his stomach twist into knots over the nerves he was feeling. At this rate, he was half-wishing that he could contract some serious illness than have to face this awkward dinner. 

 

“So, have you decided on where you think you’d like to go next year?” 

It was after two when the Hux’s and the Solo’s were all seated at the dinner table and began their Thanksgiving feast. It was just the six of them, as Hux’s older brother, Christoph, was spending thanksgiving with his new bride’s family, and his older sister, Audrey, was off in Barcelona for the week. 

There was small talk when the Solo’s arrived around noon. The fathers were seated in the family room, watching the football game, while the mothers were spending their time in the kitchen, sipping their merlots. While that was going on downstairs, upstairs Kylo and Hux lay in bed, aimlessly talking about all the places they could be instead of Thanksgiving at Hux’s and making out feverishly under the covers of his bed when Han almost had to barge in to call the boys down for dinner. 

“Where do you think you’d like to go next year?” Leia asked Hux again. 

Hux didn’t hear the question at first, but heard it the second time. He couldn’t answer with the food in his mouth so he swallowed down the stuffing Leia made thinking about the top three choices he narrowed his schools down. 

“These are in no particular order,” Hux cleared his throat, “but NYU, Oxford, and Harvard.” 

Leia nodded in approval of Hux’s picks, glancing back at Rosamund for her thoughts. 

“Wherever he goes, I’m sure he’ll get an all-around great education,” Rosamund smiled. “I believe that with education, it’s more about the experience if anything.” 

“But you want him to get the right kind of education, correct?” Leia asked. “I mean, you could go to law school anywhere these days.” 

Rosamund pursed her lips, taking a sip of her wine. “Yes, but it’s the environment that matters most. It shows when you go out in the real world.” She smiled a little more broadly before turning to Kylo. “And what about you? Have you decided your top three schools?” 

Kylo nodded his head and listed his picks. “Parsons School of Design, Glasgow School of Art, and University of the Arts London.” 

“Very excellent schools indeed,” Rosamund nodded her head. “You’ll go far at any of those schools. I knew a girl in high school who went to Uni of the Arts and she’s a theatre designer on Broadway.” 

“You don’t think they’re so far away?” Han asked. “He’s looking to move an ocean away from us!” 

“Dad…” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“They really are the best art schools in the world and from what Hux has told me, your son has a gift! Why waste time here when you could see the world for it’s great wonders and beauty?” 

“What’s wrong with wanting to stay local?” Leia asked defensively. “Do you even like Wisconsin?” 

“Oh, no, you know my wife didn’t mean that,” Brendol cut in, trying to soften the blow. 

“You’re one to talk!” Han raised his voice. “You practically gave your blessing to have my son move to Europe!” 

Kylo’s eyes widened, thinking back to the Packers game when he and Hux’s dad were talking about potential schools Kylo had in mind. He didn’t even make a big deal of it when he mentioned it to his dad and was now really a good time to be discussing this? 

“Well, at least I’m not limiting my son to just ANY school he could go to!” Brendol was starting to lose his cool. 

“Oh please!” Rosamund interjected. “You had all these Ivy League schools laid out and you basically scoffed at the idea of Hux becoming a Yale man!” 

“Yale men may very well be a bunch of bafoons,” Brendol sighed. 

“For the umpteenth time, get over it! I dated him when we were on a break and that was it!” 

“And YOU TWO think you have any right to criticize where MY son goes to school!” Leia argued. 

The argument between the parents escalated rather quickly as Hux and Kylo watched in sheer horror of their parents arguing about nothing that really concerned these folks in the first place. They soon became bored with their silly squabble as they turned to one another and slowly left their seats, picking up their dinner with them. As they were arguing, Kylo took the pumpkin pie from the refridgerator and left the adults to go argue about nothing. 

Hux lead Kylo down to his basement, which had a cozy tv room and a bar stocked with booze. Kylo and Hux ate the rest of their dinner while watching Twin Peaks. Kylo cut up a slice of pumpkin pie for him and Hux as Millicent licked the leftover scraps of dinner on their plates. 

“Can I be frank?” Kylo asked. 

“Oh geez, don’t tell me you think I should be a Yale man,” Hux rolled his eyes. 

“No, I could care less where you go, but is this why your siblings didn’t come out to Thanksgiving? Did they know this would happen?” 

Hux paused for a minute and sighed. “I don’t know, but I think my sister probably didn’t come home because of that. She brought her boyfriend and his family over when they were high school and my father just HAD to get into an argument about climate change with the poor lad’s folks. But then again, they were rather foolish. She tried to warn me but…” Hux shrugged his shoulders. 

“Hux?” 

“Yeah?”   
“You wouldn’t pick a school just to be close to me would you? I mean, granted we want to go for different things but still…You don’t think I’m crazy for wanting to travel to London? I mean, if I could go to London for art school, that’s where I really really want to go.” 

“Why would you even think that? You heard what my parents said, go for you! Don’t go because you HAVE to be close to me. But if it’s fate that I end up at Oxford and you go to that uni in London, it’s serendipity.” 

Kylo smiled sheepishly and kissed Hux’s lips tenderly. “I’m so thankful for you. Happy Thanksgiving!” 

“Thanks for coming to this, even if it was a bit of a trainwreck.” 

“Do you think we should go back up there?” 

Hux shook his head. “Nah, I’m sure they’ll be fine without us. Happy Thanksgiving!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr and any feedback is greatly appreciated!! Thank you all so much!!


End file.
